


It's a Cruel World

by poppingcandycalum



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), Zombie Apocalypse (2011), Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Setting Zombies on Fire, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppingcandycalum/pseuds/poppingcandycalum
Summary: "We made it. We can make it. We're the ones who survive."-Everybody who remains remembers where they were when the virus was released and turned the majority of humanity into flesh crazed monsters.For Willa, it was in the living room of her sisters one bedroom apartment the day before she was set to start her internship.Between the undead and the living, it really is a cruel world.-Copyright © 2018 by poppingcandycalum. All rights reserved.2018♡





	1. Introduction

When a mysterious virus that was meant to be a form biochemical warfare ends up turning the population into vicious flesh-eating monsters, Willa and her older sister are forced into a fight for their lives. 

On the hunt to see if her parents are still alive as well as trying to get to a safety zone, Willa soon realizes that their situation might not be as black and white as it seems.

✶✶✶

A/N:

Welcome to It's a Cruel World!

This is the first time I've written a novel that isn't a fanfiction filled with nothing but cliché romance, so I hope it turns out okay. Also, I'm Australian so some things may be spelled differently and I might not always get the information I'm writing about 100% correct because I've never been/lived in America.

You can find out the actors that I have cast for each character below, here's the list as it stands:

⇢  **Nina Dobrev** as Willa

⇢  **Emmanuelle Chriqui**  as Jenna

⇢  **Richard Harmon** as Levi

 **⇢ Jensen Ackles**  as Jason

 **⇢ Josh Hutcherson**  as Tucker

 **⇢ Michael Behling**  as Lance

 **⇢ Alycia Debnam-Carey** as Stephanie

 

As always, leave a comment to let me know your thoughts as they're appreciated and let me know what you're enjoying about the story! Happy reading xx

– Mia


	2. [1] Reunions

**Willa**

_"When the world comes crashing down_

_Keep your head held high_

_It's hard, but you'll make it."_

_– unknown_

**⏤♡⏤**

 

"Are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes mom, you made sure to quadruple check everything before we left."

Pulling my suitcase behind me, I rolled my eyes as my mom fussed over my luggage. We had finally arrived at the airport after a chaotic morning of having her rush around the house while continuously zipping and unzipping my suitcase to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

Today was the day I finally left Detroit to start my journalism internship in Chicago and while I was more than excited to go, my parents were reluctant but nonetheless proud. After my older sister moved away it was like I automatically became their only child, and now they were essentially losing me too.

"Jenna is going to pick you up from the airport, call us as soon as you land so we know everything is okay."

"Mom, everything is going to be fine. The internship is only for a year and I'll come down to visit every holiday and special occasion with Jen. Stop stressing please, you're making me anxious."

Sighing, my mother rubbed her forehead as she passed me my carry-on bag, my dad gently squeezing her shoulders to comfort her. My parents had been together since grade nine in high school, which was a good twenty-seven years. They've been through everything together and stuck by each other's sides. They complemented each other, where my mother was panicky my father was calm. I could only hope for a love like theirs one day.

"We're going to miss you kiddo," my dad chuckled, wrapping his arm around my mom's shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we can call and video chat every day like you already do with Jen."

Both of them smiled softly at me when we reached the gate, causing me to turn around and give them both a long hug; it was going to be the last we'd give each other for a while.

Pulling away, my eyes caught sight of a rush of paramedics that were surrounding an elderly man who was seizing on the floor. I could hear my parents talking to me, but for some reason, my eyes stayed glued to the scene. There was blood all over the pristine white floor of the airport and the man was tossing at weird angles that would surely cause him immense pain.

I was snapped out of my trance by my mother snapping her fingers in front of my face and scolding me in a whisper, "Willa, stop staring you know that's rude!"

"What's happening to him?"

"He's old, medical complications happen all the time," my dad half-heartedly chuckled, pulling me into a side hug, "don't stress your pretty head about him, they'll make sure he's fine. Here's your ticket, your flight was called."

Taking the small sheet of paper out of my father's hand, I cast one more look over my mother's shoulders at the man who had now stopped moving completely before hugging my parents one more time and exchanging 'I love you's.'

"Willa! One more thing," holding his hands up in a rock symbol, my dad deepened his voice. "Detroit rock city baby!"

Letting out a loud laugh, I copied his hand gesture before making my way onto the plane for the four-hour flight.

✶✶✶

Stepping off the plane and into the Chicago Airport, I tightened the strap of my backpack and stood up on my tip-toes to see over the mass of people in my way in order to try to find my sister.

"Willa! Over here!"

Turning my head in the direction of the familiar shout of my name, I could see a hand mercilessly wave over everyone's heads as I made my way in that direction. Meeting my sister halfway I quickly tugged her into my arms before she could even say hello.

"I've missed you so much, Jen."

Chuckling, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders embracing the hug. "I missed you too Willy."

Gently pushing her away in disgust at the nickname, she let out a booming laugh as she passed me a suitcase. "I got it from the belt since they processed them before you guys got off. I still can't believe you've had this since you were ten."

"What's wrong with liking pixies so much that I got a suitcase with them on it?"

"Everything is wrong with that Willa. Everything."

Smiling at my older sister, I took a moment to take in her features. In the four months since I had last seen her, my sister's features seemed to have matured more, her cheekbones were more defined and the small crinkles in the corners of her dazzling brown eyes had become more noticeable.

Her hair is curled into perfect ringlets and her smile could be compared to the sun with how bright it is. She's still as beautiful as she was when she was a teenager.

"Let's get out of here little sister," she pulled her car keys out of her pocket and jingled them in front of my face.

Nodding, I let a genuinely happy smile grace my face as we walked side by side. As we made our way to the entrance of the airport, we were pushed aside by multiple police and ambulance officers rushing in at once.

Watching as they ran over to a crowd of people who were surrounding two people, a young man, and a middle-aged woman, who were seizing on the floor. My eyes stayed glued to them as I watched the scene that had happened a few hours beforehand in Detroit happen again.

"Willa, you coming or what?"

Unenthusiastically nodding my head, I kept my gaze on the incident as Jenna pulled me out of the airport and towards a black Subaru that was parked outside. Turning my head back as the occurrence slowly got further away, the closer we got to the car.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, you can't tell mom or dad about him when they call because they don't know about him yet," Jenna stopped us once we reached the car, placing her hands on my shoulders to draw my attention back to her. "You okay Willa?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Perfect. Great."

"Okay... Well, jump in."

Opening the back seat door for me, Jenna got into the passenger seat as I tossed my bags in first, looking back at the entrance of the airport as I could see more ambulances pull up at the front. The two events had to be connected somehow, and that definitely didn't settle well with me.


	3. [2] Welcome to Chicago

**Willa**

_"Sooner or later you have to choose between running_

_and facing the thing you thought you could not face."_

_— The 5th Wave, Rick Yancey_

_**⏤♡⏤** _

"This is your bedroom for the next year."

Dropping my suitcase on the bed that was perfectly placed in the middle of the small room, I looked at Jenna who was beaming brightly. Her boyfriend, who in the hour-long drive to my sister's apartment had only told me his name was Chase and if I needed any weed he could hook me up – which I politely declined – was awkwardly standing against the doorway.

Chase definitely wasn't the type of guy my sister would ever date if she was back home in Detroit, which is probably why she doesn't want our parents to know about him. My sister had always gone for men who were in my opinion too preppy and had work as their main priority, Chase was the complete opposite.

Physically Chase didn't really put much effort into his appearance, his bleached blonde hair that had streaks of a dull blue shade in it was an unruly mess on top of his head. He had tattoos covering the entirety of his left arm and up the left side of his neck and his outfit was a red tee-shirt that had holes all over it and a pair of ripped jeans and construction boots. However, from what I had gathered through his and my sister's conversation in the car he worked as a mechanic and was apparently really good at it, that's got to count for something.

"What do you think?" Jenna wearily asked, waiting for my response.

"It's perfect, thank you."

Clapping her hands together in satisfaction, my sister turned towards Chase before looking back at me, "my bedroom is right down the hall so if you need me during the night you know where to find me. The bathroom is across from this room and you know where everything else is."

Laughing softly, I sat on the edge of the bed and began taking my shoes off since my feet were killing me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just starting to sound like mom," I smiled at Jen, causing her confused frown to be replaced with a light-hearted smile.

"Shut up Willy."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"How many times have I not listened?"

"Touché Jen, Touché."

Squeezing my shoulders, she began making her way out of my new bedroom offering me a 'get settled,' and shut the door behind her and Chase.

Pulling my long, knotted brown hair from my ponytail, I sighed in relief when the tension left my scalp. Deciding that a hot shower would definitely help remove the stiffness from my muscles courtesy of the flight, I unzipped my suitcase and grabbed everything I would need.

Exiting the bedroom, I yelled out to Jen that I was going to shower and made my way into the bathroom taking notice of how small and cramped it was. Tossing my towel over the shower railing so I could easily grab it when I got out, I placed everything on the edge of the basin and turned the water in the tiny shower on; waiting for it to warm.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I looked at the mirror above the sink. I had never been a fan of my bland features. My brown eyes were never as exciting as blue or green ones, and my nose was never the perfect size or shape, but I had learned to embrace them because I couldn't change them.

Groaning at the bags under my eyes and how tired I felt, I pushed myself away from the basin when steam began to pour over the top of the shower and undressed before hopping under the hot water.

✶✶✶

"Willa! Hurry up and get out here!"

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped the towel around my body before yelling out to my sister who was hastily banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm coming Jen! Give me a second!" Unlocking the door, I tripped over the pile of clothes covering the tiled floor and swung the door open to my sister who was frantically pacing in the hallway. "There, the bathroom is free."

Not saying anything, Jenna grabbed my arm as I tried to keep the towel wrapping my body in place as she pulled me into the living room where Chase was also frantically pacing. Neither said anything as I stood there waiting for someone to tell me what was happening.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

Grabbing the T.V. remote, my sister turned the volume up and gestured for me to watch it. On the screen was a newswoman who was anxiously standing in the middle of a street that was a complete mess. Fires were being lit up behind her and people were running around in a frenzy.

"I'm here in the streets of Albany, New York where the disease has quickly reached," she nervously looked towards her right and seemed to speed up her next words. "From what we're being told the virus is causing people to have seizures which end in death but soon they come back with a serious rage. Authorities are working on containing it but it is spreading faster than expected."

I knew there was something about the seizures at the airport that didn't sit well with me!

"I have just been updated that safe zones are being set up at schools and sports stadiums in affected cities across the globe. Please seek them or authorities who can safely transport you to them! So far the confirmed cities in America that have been infected include as follows; New York, California, Miami, Detroit, San Francisco, Texas, Massachusetts, New Jersey, and Chicago but other cities are continuously being reported as it spreads."

Suddenly the woman is rammed to the ground by another person running full force at her. The camera is knocked to the side as the cameraman rushes to the reporters' aid, her screams of agony due to whatever was happening off camera cause goosebumps to spread all over my body making me pull the towel tighter around myself.

The station is abruptly cut off with static causing Jenna to quickly turn the T.V. off and we all stood in silence as we tried to process what we had just seen before Chase broke the quiet.

"I really hope I'm super high right now and hallucinating this or we're so fucked."

"Trust me, I wish you were hallucinating," I muttered, before remembering that I was just in a towel, "I'm going to quickly change."

Running back into the bathroom I hastily dropped the towel and pulled on my clean undergarments before tossing on the random band-tee from the side of the basin and tugging the black skinny jeans I was wearing before my shower over my legs.

Rushing back into the living room, I ran my hands through my damp hair and took notice of my sister who was crying into Chase's chest as he tried to calm her. Suddenly a huge bang came from the floor above the apartment causing us all to look up at the ceiling as if we would be able to see through it.

Piercing yells and screams were coming from down the hall causing my heart rate to speed up. "What are we going to do?" I whispered, making Jen turn to face me before looking at Chase as if he held all the answers.

"Uh, we should just stay here right?" He suggested causing me to bite on the edge of my fingernail. It had always been a bad habit of mine when I got concerned or anxious. "If we lock the front door and stay quiet until everything calms down we should be fine."

"They said they were setting up safe zones and to find them!" Jen whisper-yelled, pulling away from Chase and wiping her bloodshot eyes. "Besides we can't stay here forever, what happens when our food and water runs out?"

"I don't fucking know Jenna!" Chase bellowed, raising his hands up in frustration. "We're screwed!"

"Jen have you called mom and dad?"

"I tried but the phone line is down which is what caused me to freak out and cry."

"Shit!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I fell backward onto the couch and rubbed my hands over my forehead while praying that when I would reopen my eyes this would just be a bad dream.

_It wasn't._


	4. [3] When the dead come knocking, you don't answer

**Willa**

_"Brave doesn't mean you're not scared._

_It means you go on even though you're_

_scared."_

_— The Hate U Give, Angle Thomas_

**⏤♡⏤**

Have you ever given much thought to how you might die?

Personally, I always thought I would hopefully die of old age after living a fulfilling life. I thought I might be able to find a nice guy, get married and pop out a few kids — a normal life — but that all went out the window within a flash. 

"Willa, grab my coat!"

"Where is it?" I called back to my sister, as we all ran around the apartment in a frenzy. We had decided to follow through on what the journalist had suggested and look for a safe zone. 

"On the coat rack near the front door!"

Zipping up my backpack that was already packed from my flight, I swung the black strap over my shoulder and made my way over to the front door where Chase was tying up the laces to his boots. Grasping Jen's maroon coat and pulling it off the hanger, I began to rush away but froze in my steps when a startling bang sounded from behind the front door. 

Turning around I looked from the door to Chase who's eyes had doubled in size. The clawing outside the door began to get progressively more aggressive and sounds that could only be described as animalistic could be heard loud and clear. 

Chase mouthed a 'what do we do?' causing me to shrug as an answer. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would rip out of my chest and my hands were gripping so hard onto the woolen coat that my knuckles had turned white. A piercing scream came from down the hall causing a shiver to be sent down my spine, however, it sounded like the shriek had caught the attention of whatever was outside. 

A booming voice came from behind us, making both Chase and I jump in shock. "What the hell are you two doing? You're supposed to be packing!" Ripping the coat out of my hands Jenna looked at me disapprovingly, when all of our attention was drawn back to the door by the clawing sound once again. 

"What the hell is that?" Jenna spoke, causing Chase and I to shush her but she just ignored us. "Who's out there?"

The response she was met with was an even louder bang and inhumane snarl causing her eyes to widen in shock just like Chase's. 

"Maybe whoever's out there is hurt and can't talk?" Chase suggested in a hush. "We should check."

"Are you insane? Does that sound human to you?" I rolled my eyes, nibbling on my nail; a bad habit I've had since a child.

"All I know is that I'm not going to leave someone out there defenseless," Jenna snapped, causing Chase to rise to his feet and look at both of us as if he was trying to build up his courage. 

"I've got the door, stand back." 

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and my throat tightened so hard it hurt to swallow. Trying to calm my racing heart down, I took a final deep breath before Chase ripped the creaky door open as the woman that was relentlessly banging on the door lunged at him. 

Staggering a few feet backward, I watched in horror as the woman sunk her teeth down on Chase's arm as he profusely tried to push her off. From what I could see, half the woman's face was caved in and her hair was matted to her grey skin with sweat and crimson blood. Her ankle was twisted at a weird angle; obviously broken, but it didn't seem to be hurting her at all. The yellow dress she wore was covered in small white daisies and torn all over.

"Get her off me!" Jumping out of my thoughts, I watched as the woman tore another chunk out of Chase's arm before lunging for more causing him to throw her away from him. "Fuck!" 

Taking a deep and shallow breath, I could hear Jen's petrified screams from behind me and knew I couldn't stand by as her boyfriend was eaten by some crazed cannibalistic woman who lived next door. 

Taking a few steps towards the lady as she crawled her way towards Chase who was cradling his injured arm and whimpering, I raised my leg in the air and delivered a solid kick at her face that would've left professional football players jealous. A loud crack from her nose breaking sounded throughout the room and instead of crying out in pain, the crazed woman snarled and snapped her teeth at me; seeming angrier than before. 

"Get the hell out of here, bitch!" Kicking her face again, my eyes rapidly caught sight of the coat rack. By this point the manic woman had raised onto her knees, allowing me to deliver another solid kick this time to her chest causing her body to bend backward and a stomach-churning snap of her back was heard. 

Lurching towards the coat rack I quickly seized the pole and lifted it with both hands before walking over to the woman who once again did not seem affected by the pain that she should be in from her injuries. Instead, she was reaching up at the air and trying to grab me as I stood over her. 

Turning to Chase and Jen I told them to look away, as I closed my eyes and slammed the bottom of the pole onto her now very damaged face causing her movements to falter. Reopening my eyes, I quickly kicked the woman's side as she slid out of the door.

At this point, my body was fuelled by pure adrenaline as I saw another bloody hand reach around the doorframe and the pale face of an elderly man stare at me as he let out a vicious growl. Not even hesitating, I grabbed the door and slammed it shut, causing the man's fingers to break from the pressure and get stuck in between the door and frame. 

Flicking every lock on the door, I let out a sigh as I pushed my back against the door. Why does nobody ever listen to me? Ignoring the sound of nails scratching against wood, I could hear my sisters wailing and Chase's moan of pain as he desperately clutched his wounded arm.

We were so screwed.


	5. [4] Mr. No Fingers

Willa

"Some memories never leave your

bones. Like the salt in the sea; they become

part of you. - and you carry them."

— paperwings

⏤♡⏤

You know that feeling you get in your gut when you know something isn't right? That fight or flight instinct, that is supposed to tell you exactly what move you need to make next for your safety? Some people call it a sixth sense, a feeling of your surroundings. Let's just say that my apparent sixth sense definitely wasn't working at this crucial moment, since instead of fleeing like my mind was telling me we had to do, I was frozen. It felt as though my feet were stuck to the ground and holding me in place so I couldn't do anything irrational and it scared me. 

"Babe! Hey, look at me," my eyes were glued to the sight in front of me as my sister desperately tried to stop Chase's left arm from bleeding. "You're going to be fine, you hear me? We're going to get you to the hospital and they'll know what to do. You probably just need a shot and a lot of stitches."

I noticed that Chase had started shaking and every once in a while it would be a little more violent than the last. His skin was profusely sweating and had turned a nasty greyish-green. Jen was trying her hardest to call 9-1-1 but the line seemed to be down as she was only ever met with static. The door behind me rattled as the man tried his hardest to get inside even though he was missing four of his fingers. Why didn't these people feel pain? 

"Willa, we need to get to the hospital, he's starting to convulse!"

"Shit! Jen put him on his side, he's seizing!"

As if the invisible forcefield that was holding me to the ground was released, I stumbled over to Jen and Chase, helping put him on his side as his body flailed at inhumane angles that were bound to cause immense pain. Trying to remain calm, I told Jen to try to call the ambulance again but she was only met with static causing panic to rush through my body once again but I tried to ignore it. I had to remain calm for Jenna's sake.

Suddenly Chase started coughing as his movements became more erratic and that was when I noticed the distinguishable red that had painted the entire hallway in less than ten minutes. Less than five seconds later, Chase's movements had come to a halt.

"Jenna..." My eyes widened as I watched my sister let out a desperate sob as she clung to Chase's shirt. 

"No... No! No! Chase c'mon, wake up!"

Standing up and taking a step backward from the pair, I felt the corner of my eyes prick with unshed tears. Although I didn't know much about Chase, I somehow knew for certain that he would've done anything in his power to protect Jenna - we had that in common. 

It wasn't until I heard a silent - but distinguishable - groan sound from the dead man in my sister's arms that I decided to cut my sister's heart wrenching grieving short for now. Agilely, I stepped over Chase and pulled my sister to her feet and back a few paces before standing protectively in front of her.

"Willa, what the hell? He... He was gone!"

Not answering, I watched as Chase pulled himself off the ground only this time his movements were slow and laggy as if he was trying to work out how to use his body for the first time. His once green eyes were now glassed over with a ghostly white colour and the remaining blood in his mouth gushed out as he let out a barbaric snarl; his mouth snapping open and close with such force that I could've sworn I heard his teeth shatter. 

"Chase? Babe it's me, Jenna!" Desperately whining out to her now monstrous boyfriend, I stumbled backward with Jenna behind me until we reached the first bedroom door.

"Jen... I need you to go and grab all our bags from the living room."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Jenna, I'm not having this argument. Go."

"And you said I sound like mom," she muttered before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction. 

Briefly closing my eyes, I quickly swung the door to the bedroom open before rushing inside and waited for Chase to follow me; who wasn't far behind. Walking backward, my mind screamed at me to hurry up and get out of the room as Chase tried to grab onto any of my available body parts. 

I am not becoming a human happy meal today pal.

Using the adrenaline left in my body, I shoved Chase onto the bed once he was close enough causing him to have a moment of confusion before I darted out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I heard a gigantic bang and groan before I rushed to find Jenna who tossed me Chase's backpack.

"Extra supplies," she shrugged, before swinging hers over her shoulder, "w-what did you do to him?"

"He's locked in the bedroom, for now. I don't know what else we can do."

Nodding, she ran her shaky hands through her hair as she sniffled. "H-he was dead right? And t-then he came back to life? Like a freaking zombie Willa! Please tell me I'm not going insane."

Choosing to keep quiet I watched as she rubbed her now very red eyes that were also smudged with the black eyeliner she was previously wearing. Zombies, the word bounced around in my head for a while before I decided to dismiss it. They weren't real. They can't be. 

"Shit, Willa! What do we do now?"

Sighing, I rubbed my hands over my face before grabbing my sister's hand to stop her pacing. "We find the safe zone set up at the local school. It'll be smaller than the sports stadium they suggested which hopefully means it'll be safer. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, squeezing my hand before letting go. "Here take this." Tossing me a crowbar that was obviously what Chase used for work, she muttered something about needing a weapon making my grip tighten around the piece of metal before I agreed.

Striding to the front door, I stepped in the blood causing me to gag at the sensation. The once white Converse that I was wearing, now covered in grime. Picking up my backpack from against the wall where I had left it, I threw it over my right shoulder as Chase's was on my left before being stopped by Jenna's hand on my shoulder. 

"What are we going to do about Mr. No fingers?" She whispered in pure fear.

Raising my finger to my lips as a signal for her to keep quiet, I crept around her while trying not to slip on blood reaching the front door. Placing my ear up against it, I listened to see if I could hear any sound indicating that he was still outside. Upon hearing none, I creaked the door open causing his ripped fingers to fall to the ground making me cringe. Peeking my head out I looked down the hallway noticing that the man had left and the bent woman had crawled her way down the hall leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

"Coast is clear on this floor Jen, we gotta go now," I hushed, opening the door wider I stepped outside the apartment, the soles of my shoes leaving maroon footprints on the green carpet. Following my lead, Jen quickly joined me. "Stick by me and try not to die, alright?"

"Got it, boss."

I hope we wouldn't regret leaving.


	6. [5] The space between a rock and zombies

**Willa**

_"It is part of the human experience_

_to feel pain_

_do not be afraid, open yourself to_

_it."_

_— Milk and Honey_

**⏤♡⏤**

"How many?"

"Two."

"Either of you been infected?"

"No."

"Tom, check them. Next!"

Rolling my eyes at the ignorant police officer, Jenna and I made our way over to the other officer who raised his hand so we could identify him while offering us a soft smile. We had finally arrived at the safe zone set up at the school. The journey consisted of multiple near misses with death which were avoided using my new trusty crowbar and almost demolishing Jenna's blue Subaru after flying over the multiple speed bumps outside the apartment complex. By the time we saw the gigantic signs outside the school we were both covered in blood and in a state of shock; the only thought in our minds was to get to safety. It took over an hour of waiting in a process line as the officers at the front gate of the school checked everyone over for what I assumed to be bites. That must be how this virus spreads. 

"You ladies seem clear from what I can see. No symptoms either, you can proceed through that gate." Tom, the nicer officer, pointed to the gate behind him as we began walking. Hearing a men's voice boom throughout the area, I turned my head to see a guy, in his early thirties, trying to reach past one of the officers who was holding him back.

"No! My wife's not sick! Please!" He cried, as another officer took a blonde woman - who I assumed was his wife - through the doors to another building in the school. Not even a moment later, a loud gunshot rang out the area causing children to whimper and people to tighten their grips on each other. 

Grabbing Jenna's wrist, I pulled her through the gate quickly and entered what seemed to be the school gym. The lighting was a dim yellow but still enough to light the entire area. A bunch of cots were lined up and down the hall, and it seemed like families and individuals had claimed certain areas and didn't interact with anyone outside of them. I could understand why. Police men and women wearing bullet proof jackets and carrying large guns were stationed all around the area.

"We should find somewhere not as crowded," Jenna whispered, tugging her backpack tighter onto her shoulder. Nodding in agreement, we were stopped by a young man, who was standing behind a stall beside the entrance. The entire desk in front of him was covered in a variety of knives and guns and I immediately had a feeling of what he was going to ask us to do. 

"Ladies, you don't happen to have any weaponry on you right now?" He suggested, looking at us with raised eyebrows while gesturing us over to the desk. Looking at him wearily, I only shook my head as a response. "No? Huh, that's weird considering you have blood all over yourself. You understand that this is a safe zone, which means we can't have people running wild all over the place with guns and knives, one false scare and they could accidentally shoot an innocent person."

Nodding, I slowly walked over to the lanky man. He had a ratty black mullet and moustache, which both seemed like they hadn't been cared for in years. Sweat and oil covered his chest that was only covered by a tank-top that obviously used to be white but was stained brown. 

"We don't have any guns or knives, don't even have a gun license," I spoke, trying to hold my voice steady so he wouldn't suspect anything. There was no way I was going to give up my crowbar that I had hidden in my backpack. Leaning over the table, I discretely covered one of the pocketknives at the edge of the table with my palm.

"Alright sweetheart, you best go find yourself a bed to rest your pretty head," he spoke after a moment of deliberation, he was clearly trying to tell if I was telling the truth and ended up believing me.

"Thank you,  _sweetheart_." Plastering the fakest smile on my face, I quickly clasped my hand around the knife before swiftly turning around and gesturing with a nod to Jenna to follow me. "Let's go to the back, it seems like nobody is over there."

Walking over to the far back corner of the gym, we both saw two free cots and decided to set up camp there. Tossing both Chase's and my bags off my shoulders and onto the floor under the bed, I plopped down on the edge of the closest cot while Jenna took the one opposite. The weight of the small knife still burning my palm. 

"Jen, here." I grabbed her hand, placing the blade in her hand and closed her fingers around it. Once her eyes saw what I gave her, her swollen eyes slightly widened. 

"Where did you get this from?" 

"From the grimy guy at the entrance," I shrugged, "You need something to protect yourself with."

Sighing, Jenna tucked the knife into the pocket of her jeans and then threw herself backward so she laid on the bed. 

"What the hell is going on Willa?"

Copying her actions, I folded my arms under my head and looked up at the dingy ceiling. The air around us was musty and smelt of bad odour and feet; but what more could you expect from a high school gym. Shrugging, I felt the tension leave my body as I took a deep breath. 

"I have no idea Jen," I whispered, turning over on my side to face her, my head propped up on my arm. "Jen... I'm so sorry about Chase."

Closing her eyes, I saw the glint of a tear gently roll down her cheek. "It's not your fault Willa. You warned us, but we didn't listen. It's okay."

"Don't blame yourself, Jen, it wasn't your fault either." 

Reopening her eyes, I saw how broken my sister looked and decided to offer the only comfort I could at the moment. Whenever I couldn't sleep at night due to a nightmare, Jen would always let me share her bed so I wouldn't wake up my parents who were exhausted from working endlessly all day. We never had much money growing up, so my parents had to work double time to put a roof over our heads and meals on the table, the majority of the time going without so we both could go with. 

"Want to share a bed?" 

Chuckling, Jenna looked at me with a half-smile before lifting herself off the cot that let out a loud whine at the movement. They certainly weren't the most comfortable beds in the world, but they were better than nothing. 

Resting her head against my shoulder, Jenna let out a soft sob as the tears began to pour out of her eyes. Wrapping my right arm around her the best I could, I tried my hardest to comfort her as she had always done for me. I hated seeing my sister who was always the strongest person I know break like fine China. 

"Willy, do you... do you think mom and dad are okay?"

"I hope so," I muttered into her hair as her sobs settled and she started falling asleep due to the exhaustion she went through in the last few hours. "Maybe Detroit wasn't hit that bad. We can only hope, Jen."

Humming in agreement, Jen cuddled into my side closer as I shut my eyes before I was overcome with darkness.


	7. [6] Safe zone? My ass.

**Willa**

_"That each affects the other and_

_the other affects the next,_

_and the world is full of stories,_

_but the stories are all one."_

_— The Five People You Meet in Heaven, Mitch Albom_

**⏤♡⏤**

It was later that night when the entire gym was woken by the sound of someone speaking into a megaphone. Sitting up on the cot, I cracked my back from the uncomfortable position I had fallen asleep in. The chattering of people to the left of me caused me to sharply turn my head to see who had taken the bed beside us.

"Hey they're awake," a gruff voice spoke, as he kicked the groggy girl that was sitting on the ground. She frowned before slapping his leg. Hard. 

"I can see that, asshole."

Standing up, she quickly sat beside him on the edge of the bed, both of them looking at Jenna and I as if we were aliens.

"Uh... Can we help you?"

Shaking his head, the boy who couldn't be older than me, pointed to the bed on our right, "I'm Lance, this is Stephanie and the old guy snoring his way through the apocalypse is my father, Roger."

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I curtly nodded, before pointing to myself "I'm Willa and this is my sister Jenna."

"Nice to meet you two, hope you don't mind us taking the beds next to you."

Waving my hand in a dismissive gesture, I nodded towards the front of the gymnasium where a crowd of people had formed around the guy with the megaphone that had woken us up. 

"What's going on?" Jenna murmured, causing me to wrinkle my nose. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing."

Turning to Lance, who wrapped his right arm around Stephanie causing her to push him away before looking at the both of us. 

"They said something about finally having news on whats happening," she informed us, tucking her long hair behind her ears. She definitely looked like the type of girl I used to want to be in high school. Her fair skin was super clear, her eyes were possibly the prettiest shade of green I had ever seen and she had a strong Australian accent. Even at a time like this, I couldn't help but be jealous of her.

Lance was also incredibly gorgeous. He had beautiful tan skin that suited his dark features perfectly. He obviously had a thing for Stephanie, but she seemed annoyed by his presence. Figures.  

"Okay everyone listen up!" The man yelled into the microphone. From where I was sitting I could tell that he was standing upon a chair and crazily waving his free hand in the air in order to capture the attention of everyone as if the megaphone didn't do that already. "We have just gotten information from Government officials that the president has confirmed a world wide state of emergency. The virus was spread by the use of biochemical warfare and is being treated as an act of terrorism."

Great.

"We have been advised by the CDC to inform you that the infection is not airborne anymore and is now spread through saliva, which is why bites result in death. Those infected are said to be not alive and pose a great threat to those who are. Please remain calm, you are perfectly safe here with our protection. That is all."

The lanky man jumped down from the chair and walked out of the entrance as the entire gym erupted into chatter, which soon turned into screams, once the power was cut, that was loud enough to wake Lance's dad who slept through the entire speech. Jumping up from the bed, I squinted my eyes to see if I could catch sight of what had everyone running around like headless chickens. 

"Jenna... Grab our bags."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Jenna."

"Okay! Okay!" Not paying any mind to her, I turned my head when I felt a presence stand beside me. It was Lance's father. He was continuously rubbing his bald head. "Son, pack our stuff as well."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say boy."

Not arguing with his father anymore, Lance and Stephanie began packing up their belongings as Jenna passed me my backpack. Quickly unzipping it, I pulled out the crowbar that was wrapped in one of my now bloody shirts. "Something not feel right to you?" I questioned Roger, re-zipping my backpack.

"Something's defin-" before he could even finish his sentence the distinct growling of those infected sounded as a bunch pushed through the entrance. Sudden gunfire from the officers in the building echoed throughout the gym, causing everyone to cover their ears. People were dropping like flies as the officers fired blindly at anything that moved. 

"Area's been compromised! Let's go son!" Waving his hand in a 'come hither' movement, Lance quickly tossed his dad a pistol and he along with Stephanie held machetes. 

"Jenna get your knife ready!" 

Hastily taking the pocket knife out of her pocket, Jenna flicked the blade open as I tightened my grip around my crowbar. Meeting Lance's gaze as he smirked at me.

"Didn't give up your weapons either?"

"Nope. I actually stole from the guy instead."

"Are you kids done gossiping or can we run for our lives yet?" Stephanie scolded us, making my attention focus back on the task at hand. Leaving this apparent safe zone. By this point, the people who had been shot by the police officers were now rising while others were already eating people. The sound of peoples screams of anguish vibrated off the walls making it hard to hear. 

"The fire door is over there!" Jenna piped up, causing us all to look in the direction she was pointing. It seemed like everybody had flooded to the back and front entrances to try to escape and didn't think of the fire door, leaving the path relatively clear for us to make a run for it.

"Let's go!" Roger called over the gunfire, taking off in a sprint. For someone who was at least fifty, he was sure fit. 

All of us darted after him, our movements catching the attention of a few of the infected that were feasting on someone on the ground. Trying not to gag at the sight, I sprinted as they began to follow us before I almost ran into a little girl who was walking backward while crying. Briefly stopping, I saw that the little girl was walking away from a middle-aged woman who was chasing her with outstretched arms. Without even thinking, I picked the girl up and started sprinting with her as she looked over my shoulder at the infected who joined the others that were following us. Her wailing picked up once we reached the door and Roger shoved it open, rushing all of us out.

"Mommy! No!"  

Ignoring her cries, for now, I tried to keep the backpack strap on my shoulders as the girl threw her head into my neck. Slamming the door behind us, Roger made sure that it wouldn't open with all the infected pushing against it by pushing the huge rubbish bin against the wall over it, before joining us and scanning the area we were in.

It looked to be a parking lot void of any cars, but we were surrounded by a chain linked face that had a few of the infected clawing and shaking at it. They must've been drawn here by all the gunfire. 

"Are the risen around us?" Raising my eyebrows at the girl who had removed her face from the crook of my neck, I looked at her gorgeous blue eyes in confusion.

"The risen?"

"Zombies."

Sighing, I nodded at her before taking notice of everyone staring at us. "What?"

"Who's that?" Roger questioned, looking at me like I had grown another head. 

"I don't know. She was about to get eaten by one of those... those things! I couldn't just leave her."

"The risen!" She yelled, pulling herself backward and crossing her arms. 

"Fine, yes, the risen!"

Nodding once as if to approve my statement, she grabbed a handful of my shirt with her small fist. Her curly blonde hair was tied into two small pigtails, she was a cutie that's for sure. 

"What's your name kiddo?" Roger asked, standing in front of me as the little girl looked at him.

"Kaia."

"Kaia, that's a pretty name. Now, how old are you Kaia?"

"Four and a half!" She exclaimed proudly, holding up four of her fingers. I never understood why kids felt the need to add the 'and a half' to the end of their age but I didn't question it aloud. Using the pad of my thumb, I gently wiped the tear stains away from Kaia's rosy cheeks as she turned to look back at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaia, my name is Willa. That's Roger, his son Lance, Stephanie and my sister Jenna," I pointed out as her eyes darted to each person. "Where are your parents Kaia?"

"M-my daddy left for the army this year!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm, obviously admiring her father. "And my mommy is back in there!"

Kaia hesitantly spoke, pointing her little index finger to the fire door. I let out a sigh. "Was she the one chasing you?"

"Yeah. A risen took a big chunk out of her leg after she said we had to leave. She became mean."

Gulping, I looked towards the others who all were sadly staring at the four-year-old before meeting eyes with Roger who rubbed his forehead in frustration, before he began scouting our parameter to find a clear route for us to exit this hell-hole. Jenna came and stood next to me.

"I thought we would be safe here," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"It's the end of the world. We won't be safe anywhere anymore."


	8. [7] Hey Universe, screw you!

**Willa**

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward,_

_many are strong at the broken places."_

_—  Ernest Hemingway_

**⏤♡⏤**

"Everyone is around the front of the school," Roger informed us, once he had returned from scouting the perimeter. "If we climb over the fence we should be able to make it out without attracting their attention. You two got a car?"

Nodding my head, Jenna gestured towards the front of the building. "It's parked up front, we won't be able to reach it without getting caught."

"My mommy parked her car up there!" Kaia piped up, once again pointing in the direction down the road.

Roger walked over to her, staring at the girl quizzically "Where about?"

"In someone else's driveway, she told me not to tell anyone in case we had to leave."

"Well Kaia, you can tell us okay?"

Gently nodding and while pouting, Kaia placed her head back into the crook of my neck. Following Rogers lead, we all made our way over to the left side of the fence as Lance was the first to jump the fence, Stephanie followed after and pretty soon it was just Kaia and me on the other side.

"Okay Kaia, I'm going to lift you over the fence and Jenna is going to pull you over alright? Can you take my crowbar for me?"

Letting out a small hum, she pulled her head up from my neck as I began lifting her over, Jenna taking her out of my hands. Beginning my climb over I was suddenly yelled at by Lance as a hand wrapped around my ankle. A sharp squeal left my lips before I even registered to make the sound and I began thrashing my foot wildly as the now decaying man tried to bite me.

From what I could see in my frenzy, the guy's organs were falling out of his stomach that had been opened and I would've puked if I wasn't trying to hang onto the fence with dear life. 

"Drag him closer to the fence!" Stephanie yelled, holding her snatching the pocket knife out of my sister's hand. 

Figuring out her plan pretty quickly, I swung my leg so the risen was up against the wire of the fence as my palms began to hurt from moving while I was gripping tightly. Sharply, Stephanie stuck the blade through the diamond-shaped hole closest to his head, stabbing it through his eye socket. His movements were abruptly stopped as he fell slack to the cement.

Kicking his hand off my ankle, I quickly climbed the rest of the way over the fence, swiftly jumping to the ground on the other side. I noticed that Roger and Lance were taking down a few of the risen that had been drawn in by my scream. Reaching out for me, Kaia let out a small whine while I quickly grabbed her from my sister's arms. Great, now she's gonna be attached to me.

Grabbing my crowbar out of the girl's tiny hands, I looked slightly down at the girl as she stared up at me. 

"Kaia, you're going to have to show us which house your mommy parked her car in okay?"

Nodding relentlessly, I told her that she was going to have to walk but allowed her to hold my hand as she tried to remember the direction that she and her mother had come in.

"There! The big red one!" Jumping up and down on her small legs, she pointed towards a huge red Nissan Navara parked in the driveway of a rickety house.

Walking alongside everyone, we reached the car keeping a lookout for any of the risen or anyone with a damn gun as Roger peered through the driver side window before trying to open the door which didn't budge.

"Damnit! Hey kiddo, your mom take the keys with her?"

"Nope!" Letting go of my hand I watched as she ran over to the tire that was as tall as her, as she reached up and grabbed a pair of keys off the top of the tire. "Mommy hid them so nobody could steal them from her!"

"Your mommy was very smart," ruffling the girl's hair which was falling out of her pigtails, he took the keys from her hands before unlocking the doors. "Y'all get in my big red truck!"

Chuckling at his own joke, Roger hoped into the driver's seat as Kaia ran back around the car and climbed into the backseat with me, sitting on my lap so Stephanie and Jenna could sit next to me; Lance taking the passenger seat.

"I can't be the only one wondering this, but what's the plan?" Jenna questioned once we were all settled in the car. 

"I own a cabin not that far out of town, we go huntin' time to time," Roger gestured between him and Lance who was nodding along with his words. 

"Our parents live in Detroit. Do you think we would be able to drive there?" I questioned, wondering what Rogers opinion would be. 

"I think you're better staying with us at the cabin while we wait for the military to control this thing," he suggested, not even turning around to look back at me as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine that roared to life. 

"I guess he's right, mom and dad will be okay," Jenna tried to comfort me, squeezing my knee. 

"Flick through the station's son and try to find a signal," reversing the car out of the driveway, Roger started driving down the empty street. House doors were left open and blood was absolutely everywhere, leaving no room for questioning what happened down here. By now the sun had completely set and it was rapidly becoming dark.

Lance was flicking through stations and was met by mostly static until he switched from the FM setting on the radio to the AM.

"There! That station!" Stephanie bellowed, moving forward in her seat. Wrapping my arms around Kaia, I copied Stephanie's actions.

_"...God be with you. This is not a test. This is an emergency broadcast. The date is the 24th of August, 2018 at 2:00 pm. The president has announced Martial law on the country of the United States. The unidentified virus that was released as an act of biochemical warfare has been announced as an act of terrorism and is being treated as such. The President, Mr. Simmons, is currently being relocated from the White House and will return shortly to lead us in this dire time. The virus has spread internationally and is being classified as an epidemic of a major proportion by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. It is no longer air-borne and instead transmitted through saliva or other body fluids entering a healthy system. Please, under no circumstances, engage with the infected. It is being suggested that those with a firearm license only use the weapon in the case of a major emergency. We ask that you seek a safe zone in your area or hold tight until the military tries to reinstate order. Again, I repeat do not engage with the infected. Stay safe and may God be with you. This is not a test..."_

Lance turned down the radio volume once the message began to repeat, we all sat in silence for a while trying to take everything in before Jenna broke it.

"Do you think other safe zones have fallen since that message was aired?" 

"I wouldn't be surprised. Those things are just destined to end badly," Roger muttered, as he turned onto the main road that led us away from the center of the city. "Hey Universe, screw you!"


End file.
